Some communication networks may enable Lawful interception (LI), for example, for obtaining data, for example, communication network data, pursuant to lawful authority, e.g., for the purpose of analysis and/or evidence. The obtained data may include, for example, signaling, network management information, and/or content of communications.
In cellular networks, LI may be performed by an element of a core network, for example, a Gateway (GW), e.g., a Serving Gateway (S-GW) or a Packet-Data-Network (PDN) Gateway (P-GW).
In these cellular networks, the GW may be able to apply the LI to communications, which are processed and/or transferred by the GW. However, the GW may not be able to apply the LI to any other communications of the cellular network, which are not handled by the GW.